


The Truth About Fudge

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Just a one shot side-fic to Girl Who Lived and the Man out of Time





	The Truth About Fudge

Dumbledore says that Fudge is trying to keep things under wrap because he's frightened, because he doesn't want to admit that Voldemort is back.

Hermione says it's because of Fudge's pride. He cannot be the minister that allowed the return of Voldemort, and he'll fight tooth and nail to keep secret the fact that he was that minister.

Umbridge says it is the truth.

Violet's less forgiving. She'd doesn't think Fudge is scared, or quite this proud and she knows that he's lying. Violet thinks he is a Slytherin through and through, that muggle literature has captured his philosophy in one.

The thing about Fudge is his magical aura can barely be felt. She has more power in in her fingers than Fudge has in his whole body. Her aura--and Voldemort and Dumbledore's too, she knows, she's  _felt--_ can stagger a man. Even Fudge at his angriest, when his magic would love nothing more than to react, it barely even exists. A magical pulse might feel like a summer breeze. He's obviously not very bright either.

No, he is content to let the magical behemoths of Britain--Voldemort and her and Dumbledore--war with each other.

He is content to let the Great Dogs battle. Because he is Slytherin through and through and he  _knows_ : When Great Dogs Fight the Small Dog Gets the Bone.


End file.
